Raevyn's Adventure
by Ktanaqui
Summary: This is Raevyn's Adventure. Originally combined with Ktanaqui's Adventure. Please, check out and read both. Will be combined together in a sequel later.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **This is Raevyn's Adventure. Originally, I had this combined with Ktanaqui's Adventure. However, apparently there was a misunderstanding so we [My Boyfriend & I] divided the stories and are publishing them seperately. Later, both will be ended and a sequel will begin for both as a single story. If you wish to follow Ktanaqui's Adventure, feel free to check out my stories. I would love to hear from everyone, so please. Feel free to submit reviews! I accept anonymous reviews too ^^

* * *

**Raevyn :: Part 1**

* * *

Pale skin; medium length, black-tipped snow white hair; pink eyes. He is an albino, standing at five foot eleven inches, weighing one hundred and sixty-eight pounds. His body has a strong build and is toned, but not muscular. He is a lonesome young man who has never had a single friend in his life, no family and just turned eighteen.

He is sitting on the edge of his bed, the room around him dark. The only light in the room is cast by the wavering flame of a candle. He looks out the window, taking his usual position to watch the night sky until sunrise. As he stares off into the darkness, the flame of his only candle begins to dance and flicker unnaturally.

The reflection of the animated flame on the glass of the window catches his eye. Slowly, he turns to face the twitching flame. As he watches, the flame blends through a variation of colors and shades, starting at a luscious orange before ending at a deep dark purple-blue, almost black color.

As our young albino stares, captivated in the spectacular sight, he notices the flames duplicate and start to spell out his name in the empty space in front of him, casting his room in a blue and purple glow. "R-A-E-V-Y-N" slowly manifests itself in the ghostly flames and the letter begin to dance around him, licking his skin with flames cold to the touch. As the letters slowly close in tighter around his body, they melt into the air, disappearing.

As Raevyn stands dumbfounded in the center of the dark room, he stares sadly at the unlit candle; sad that the excitement had ended. He returned to his window to continue his previous engagement with sad regret that the experience had ended so soon.

As he stares into the darkness, he can't help but play the dance of flames over and over again in his mind. As his head begins to hurt, he decides to take to his bed the thoughts from earlier.

As he sleeps, no dreams, an image. A figure appears in the vast emptiness of his mind. It begins to advance towards him slowly, becoming clearer, but as the image comes into focus he is woken by a tapping at his window.

It's morning and the sun is bright in the sky. Tap. Tap-Tap. Raevyn looks over to the window to see what is causing the light tapping noise. Sitting on the windowsill is a Pidgey. It pecks at the window several more times. Tap. Tap. Tap-Tap. Tap-Tap. Tap.

Raevyn reaches across to his bedside table and picks up a piece of paper. Balling up that piece of paper, he throws it across the room at the window. It bounces off the window, startling the poor Pokemon. Raevyn smirks and heads to take a shower as the Pidgey takes off.

After his shower, Raevyn dried off and dressed in his usual black tripp-pants with white chains and a black t-shirt. While dressing, he remembered the events from the previous night.

Thinking about the dancing flames excited Raevyn. For the next week, he tried repeatedly to recreate the atmosphere in hopes of triggering the phenomena again with no luck.

However, as he lay in the middle of the floor with no light except the flame from his lighter, something catches his attention. The lighter in his hand began to grow cold and the flame transitioned from its usual orangey-yellow color to a violent pink before shifting to a solid black color with a faint white glowing outline.

Raevyn sits upright, staring tranfixedly at the flame in his possession when a strange yet compelling thought enters his mind. He reaches out for the flame, taking it in his palm. As he holds the black flame in his hand, he feels his body become light and tingly. Looking down, Raevyn notices that he is no longer on the ground - he is floating - nor is he holding the flame in his palm. Instead, he is startled to find... He is hovering above ground, engulfed in the fire and completely unharmed. Looking out from the fire to the darkness, he sees the shadowy figure from his dream walking slowly towards him.

This time, Raevyn knows that he is not asleep. The figure comes closer, and becomes clearer. Raevyn begins to focus his sight on the slightly blurred figure, and very much to his surprise, he finds himself staring into the eyes of a Shuppet. As eye contact is made, Raevyn falls to the ground and the flames extinguish themselves. The entire room is dark so Raevyn ambles over to the switch and flips it.

The lights come on within a few seconds of Raevyn falling to the ground. With the room now lighted, it is easy to see the Shuppet that is still dancing around the room, laughing at Raevyn. Or possibly just laughing in general.


	2. Chapter 2

**Raevyn :: Part 2**

* * *

As Raevyn studied the jittery Shuppet he notices something odd. "Something about this Pokemon just doesn't seem right... but what is it?" He starts searching his bookshelf for his late father's research notes. After a minute of sifting through the tattered books Raevyn puls out an overstuffed black binder. Pages and pictures overflowing from the edges of the leather bound book.

"Here's the page." Raevyn whispers to himself. After looking over the notices his father had written he starts to compare his observations of his ghostly guest with those in the notes.

The picture of the Shuppet in his father's notes displays this Pokemon grey almost black with yellow eyes. The Shuppet before him, however, is white with one blue eye, the left one, and the right purple.

Raevyn closed the binder and set it aside. As he stared at Shuppet he felt sympathy for the Pokemon. He knew what it was like to be different.

"You must be lonely." said Raevyn. "Do you have a trainer?" He inquired to the Ghost Pokemon.

Shuppet tilted its head as if confused.

"I see... you're just like me then. You too don't have anyone." Raevyn stated.

As if saddened by Raevyn's words, Shuppet sank to the floor and disappeared. Several nights passed with no appearance of the white Shuppet. Raevyn couldn't keep his mind focused on anything but that night.

Since Shuppet's disappearance Raevyn spent his nights buried in his father's notes and PokeJournals searching for answers. For weeks Raevyn followed every entry he could find. All ended in disappointment.

Three weeks passed before Raevyn finally found the information he so dearly sought. According to a journal hidden behind his father's desk, there was another case of an oddly colored Pokemon. A Pokemon not of normal color, nor that of a "Shiny". Supposedly, its a genetic mutation.

Sitting in the center of his father's study, Raevyn looked over page after page of genetic research. At the end of the journal, Raevyn notices a page is missing. Tearing through files and folders of papers Raevyn looks for the missing page. After a couple of hours Shuppet appears behind Raevyn, scaring our poor albino.

Startled and slightly confused as to why Shuppet returned, Raevyn stares at the Pokemon. Slowly Shuppet makes its way around the room as if searching for something. After circling the room Shuppet returns to the center of the room. As Shuppet continues to scan the room, Raevyn reachs for the drawer of Pokeballs left by his father. Shuppet stops scanning and races toward the mantle where a Pokeball, a cherish ball, sat on a stand. Shuppet inspects the ball before knocking it on the ground. Raevyn watched, confused.

With a loud thump, the cherish ball hit the floor. It began to shake violently. Raevyn couldn't move, the suspense was too strong. Before Raevyn regained his ability to move, the cherish ball popped open filling the entire room with a blindingly bright light. As the light faded, and Raevyn's vision quit dancing, there stood Banette.


End file.
